The tenet of this proposal is that progress in biomedical research is increasingly dependent upon high throughput biotechnological advances (e.g., automated DNA sequencing, DNA microarray analysis of mRNA expression, mass spectrometric-based proteome profiling, and several emerging technologies for SNP genotyping) that are increasingly limited by the inability of the "personal computers" and small departmental clusters available to Yale investigators to adequately and timely analyze the enormous volume of the resulting data. While recent biotechnological breakthroughs have brought us to the exciting threshold of systems level biomedical research, to take advantage of these technologies Yale investigators will need far more powerful computers than are now within their reach and a commensurate level of technical programming and systems administration support. The proposed Center for High Performance Computation in Biomedicine at Yale would utilize the requested instrumentation and would serve as a focal point for the staff and physical infrastructure needed to bring computer science to bear on challenging, yet amenable problems that stand in the way of biomedical research. The strengths of this proposal include the very diverse and productive investigator user base that would support the proposed Center, the demonstrated ability over the last 24 years of the PI and the Keck Laboratory he oversees to continually operate and maintain sophisticated biotechnological instrumentation and to bring it within reach of hundreds of Yale and non-Yale researchers, the extensive infrastructure and expertise that is available to bring the requested instrumentation on-line and to oversee and support its continuous use, and the careful planning and very firm support of both Yale University and its School of Medicine to ensure that this proposal represents a coordinated and well conceived institutional response to the challenge of providing the high performance computing needed to drive biomedical research forward. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]